yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Devised Tactics (NTR-BP)
Devised Tactics is the eighteenth pack in Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, and is accessible when Level 18 is attained. This series contains more Continuous Trap Cards and Equip Spell Cards than the average Depending on how you use them, you can greatly control the flow of a Duel. The 52 cards in Devised Tactics include 3 Normal Monster Cards, 3 Effect Monster Cards, 1 Fusion Monster Card, 0 Ritual Monster Cards, 17 Spell Cards, and 28 Trap Cards. Ultra Rares in Devised Tactics * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Mirage of Nightmare Super Rares in Devised Tactics * D.D. Assailant * Draining Shield * Ojama King * United We Stand Rares in Devised Tactics * Autonomous Action Unit * Chain Disappearance * Soul Resurrection * Statue of the Wicked * Trap Jammer Commons in Devised Tactics * A Hero Emerges * Anti-Spell * Begone, Knave! * Blasting the Ruins * Curse of Darkness * Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell * Des Counterblow * Disarmament * Double Attack * Elemental Burst * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Energy Drain * Exhausting Spell * Fiend's Hand Mirror * Forced Ceasefire * Gift of the Martyr * Gravity Axe - Grarl * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Metamorphosis * Miracle Restoring * Ojama Black * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojama Green * Ojama Trio * Ojama Yellow * Pikeru's Second Sight * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Ray of Hope * Robbin' Zombie * Rod of Silence - Kay'est * Self-Destruct Button * Shifting Shadows * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Stealth Bird * The Spell Absorbing Life * Token Thanksgiving * Tower of Babel * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou * Zero Gravity Card List Monster Cards Normal Monsters * Ojama Black * Ojama Green * Ojama Yellow Effect Monsters * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * D.D. Assailant * Stealth Bird Fusion Monsters * Ojama King Spell Cards * Autonomous Action Unit * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Double Attack * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Gift of the Martyr * Gravity Axe - Grarl * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Rod of Silence - Kay'est * Shifting Shadows * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Token Thanksgiving * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * United We Stand * Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou Trap Cards * A Hero Emerges * Anti-Spell * Begone, Knave! * Blasting the Ruins * Chain Disappearance * Curse of Darkness * Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell * Des Counterblow * Disarmament * Draining Shield * Elemental Burst * Energy Drain * Exhausting Spell * Fiend's Hand Mirror * Forced Ceasefire * Miracle Restoring * Ojama Trio * Pikeru's Second Sight * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Ray of Hope * Robbin' Zombie * Self-Destruct Button * Soul Resurrection * Statue of the Wicked * The Spell Absorbing Life * Tower of Babel * Trap Jammer * Zero Gravity Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour